Hush
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: It was well past the midnight hour when she heard it. A faint, yet still audible sound of distress coupled with the rustling of sheets as she made her way back to her room. Masakudoshipping ficlet.


**Author's Note:** I wasn't sure whether to include this with Snapshot Memories or make it a stand alone/the beginning of a another, separate series, but I decided on the latter. So, I present you with a Masakudoshipping oneshot which may be the start of a series of drabbles/ficlets around this pairing. If I feel daring, I may throw other ships in here and make it a general Will shipping ficlet collection. Also, these ficlets are based on an ask meme prompt list from Tumblr, and the prompt the drabble/ficlet is based off of will be listed before the drabble/ficlet itself.

Anywho, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters, settings, etc. All credit goes to the original creators.

**Setting:** PokeSpe Verse

**Pairings/Characters:** Will/Karen

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings:** Mentions of death, violence.

_**Prompt:**_

Send me a "Hush" and I'll write a drabble about one character comforting the other (from fear or grief)

* * *

><p>It was well past the midnight hour when she heard it. A faint, yet still audible sound of distress coupled with the rustling of sheets as she made her way back to her room. Upon hearing the noises, her eyes were drawn to the bedroom door three rooms down from her, the room where her friend was currently staying in.<p>

With a frown upon her lips, the dark-type master made her way to the door, pausing as her hand rested on the doorknob. Should she really enter at this hour of the night? What if she was imagining things? They had always entered each other's rooms, never hesitating for even a moment. They were just that comfortable around each other. So why was she hesitating now?

Hearing yet another distressed sound answered her second question, prompting the woman to enter the room. There she was greeted with the sight of her friend: his body contorted as if he were trying to make a ball, his bed sheets intertwined with his legs and torso as a pained, distressed look crossed his face.

Immediately she went to his side, knowing that he was having yet another nightmare. They had appeared more frequency as of late, causing her and the others to worry. He would often fall asleep at the breakfast table, his face pale as his mask hid the rings under his eyes. Yet he would never say a word, instead shutting down and retreating into himself when they asked. Tonight, however, she was going to get an answer out of him.

"Will," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders to try and shake him awake. When this didn't seem to work, she called to him, her tone louder and more urgent. "Wake up, Will!"

This was met with another pained sound, the look on his face deepening as the nightmare reached his climax. She tried again, shaking him harder before he could thrash about. "Will! Wake up!"

His eyes soon snapped open, his breathing ragged as his body began to tremble. "…brother?" he croaked, looking around before spotting Karen at his side. "…Karen?"

"Lucian's not here, Will. You were having a nightmare."

"I thought," he began, his voice trailing off as he tried to calm himself down.

"Thought what?" she asked, wondering if she would find out the reason his mind had been plagued with nightmares.

Will was silent for the moment, the nightmare playing in his head as his vision began to blur. "I was angry with him…and I lashed out…" His voice began to waver. "I thought I k-killed h-him." Here his voice broke, the tears falling as sobs began to wrack his body. His brother had been damaged beyond repair, becoming nothing more than a lifeless corpse after Will effectively tore his mind to bits. He could see it so clearly in his mind, could see the lifeless gaze on his brother's face.

Immediately Karen wrapped her arms around him, holding him flush against her, a hand resting protectively behind his head. "Sssh. It was just a dream," she replied, her tone soft as the psychic sobbed into her shoulder. "You're not like that, Will. Lucian's still alive."

Not knowing if her words got through, Karen continued to hold him, letting Will get it all out of his system. It took a while, but after a number of minutes ticked by, the sobs began to fade. Will's body ceased trembling, and Karen could feel the tension leave him. Now was the time to ask. "How long have these been happening?

"…a few weeks," he murmured.

"Were they the same ones?" A nod. "You should have come to us."

Her words were met with derisive laughter. "I already drag you down as it is. Why burden you with silly things such as this?"

"You can't fight this alone, Will."

"I refuse to bring you down with me."

Karen's grip on him tightened. "You could _never_ bring me down, and you can't go through these events alone, Will. I_ know_ you."

Will made to reply, only to fall silent as she continued. "We're friends for a reason, Will. Hell, we're more than that! I've always been here for you, and I refuse to let you suffer alone again! And until it gets through that thick head of yours, I am not leaving your side!"

"Karen…"

"We're your partners, Will; your friends. We're not going anywhere. _I'm_ not going anywhere."

After a moment of silence, Will returned the embrace, his vision blurring again. "…thank you…Karen."

"Don't thank me, fool," she replied, stroking his hair. It always managed to calm him down. "I'm your best friend for a reason, you know?"

"I know."

"Good. So next time, come to me."

"I will."

Another moment passed, the two wrapped up in their own embrace. Once she was sure the psychic was calm, Karen let him go, moving over to the other side of the bed.

"Now push over."

Will simply stared. "…push over?"

"I'm staying the night."

"You don't have to-"

"No, but I'm going to, anyway."

Will made to protest, only for Karen to move right alongside him and pull him back down to lie next to her. "Now we're going to sleep, and you're not going to have another nightmare, got it?"

"Loud and clear," he muttered, turning pink as she felt her breath so close to his lips. And he thought he was bad for invading personal space.

"Good. Now sleep."

"…that's kind of hard."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of-" she began before suddenly leaning in, capturing Will's lips in her own. The kiss lasted for a moment, and just when he began to return it, she pulled away. "You talk too much."

Satisfied at the bright colour on his face as he struggled to reply, Karen promptly closed her eyes. A smile crossed her lips as she felt Will settle next to her, making her wonder if he was still flustered. At least now the nightmares would be gone.

**Fin**


End file.
